Exhaustion
by MissKluck
Summary: Because overusing your sharingan without telling your girlfriend isn't smart. For day 6 of SSmonth. SasuSaku. One-shot


I've been so busy today and I feel like I could've done this so much better! But it's already almost 11pm and I'm starting work at 7am so it'll have to do. Hopefully I'll come back stronger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Exhaustion**

"Sakura, why are we watching this again?" Sasuke Uchiha asked his girlfriend who was sitting beside him, watching a movie Sasuke had already forgotten the title to as soon as he heard it. The only thing Sasuke had bothered registering was that it was a romantic movie.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, you said that you didn't want to go out tonight, but then I still wanted us to have fun so I put on one of my favourite movies," Sakura explained, not bothering to take her eyes of the TV screen. "Besides, we both agreed that we were tired, me after my shift and you after your mission so I thought that this would be more relaxing than calling Naruto over to continue on 'Lord of the Rings'." At this she looked over at him, uncertainty evident as she searched his eyes. "We can of course call him over, just as long as you're happy then I don't mind," she smiled gently, giggling a little when she saw Sasuke blush at her words and look away.

"Hn," he just grunted, a little grumpy at her words. But he had to admit that he'd rather watch a corny romance movie than to have the dobe there with them, yelling every five minute about something in the movie that could have been solved by his shadow clones or another one of his 'perfect techniques'. He didn't usually mind the boisterous blonde, but as he felt a headache coming on from overuse of his eyes, he didn't want unnecessarily noises to make it worse. Maybe he should have told Sakura about his eyes, but he was proud and didn't want to admit that his sharingan might be causing him any more side effects.

Sakura took his grunt as a sign of approval for continuing watching the movie and so she did. Half an hour later Sakura was completely absorbed in the movie when she suddenly felt a weight on her shoulder. Startled, she looked over to find a pale Sasuke resting his face on her shoulder, face twisting in pain. "S-Sasuke-kun! What's wrong?!" His eyes were bleeding, horrifying Sakura as she gently took his face in her hands to examine it. "Sasuke-kun! Speak to me! What is wrong?"

"M-my eyes," he grunted out, breathing heavily. Sakura, holding his face with one hand, gently pried open one of his eyes. His sharingan was activating and deactivating itself, black markings spinning wildly. Sakura had no idea what to do as she had no idea what was wrong. His eyes kept on bleeding, and Sasuke's breathing was already really heavy so Sakura decided to just try something and hope that it would work. All focus on the film was forgotten as she put both her hands on each side of his head and using the mystical pal technique focused chakra into them.

His sharingan was clearly stressed, overused from the latest mission as well as previous missions. Sasuke had been on a lot of missions lately, all done for him to try and become a jounin as soon as possible so he could become an ANBU, but clearly that had it's side effects. If he didn't take a break soon and let his eyes rest and get some treatment then he could end up blind. Sakura continued to focus her chakra into his eyes, healing them to the best of her ability with her own exhausted chakra. She also didn't know too much about the sharingan in general and knew that if she were to properly heal him then she would need to read up on them.

In the end Sakura managed to heal Sasuke's eyes, even if it wasn't perfect, she managed to stop the bleeding, take away the pain and relieve the stress on his eyes. This also meant that the headache was gone and Sasuke could finally breath out in relief. Sakura wasn't done with him yet though as she, after healing him, turned to him and asked, "Sasuke-kun, how did this happen? Have you felt any pain or stress on your eyes before?"

Sasuke looked away, not wanting to look her in the eye but not wanting to admit anything either. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura knew there was something he was trying to hide. "Sasuke-kun, tell me. I'm a doctor but I'm also your girlfriend. Should you not tell me if something is wrong? Isn't that the purpose of being together, so that we can love and support each other?"

Reluctantly he looked up at her. Sighing, he said, "Aa, my eyes have hurt since the mission was over. And it isn't the first time I've gotten a headache from them either." He looked away again as if he was a little boy admitting to stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "I know I should have told you, but I didn't want to worry you and I just reckoned that it'd go over as it did previously."

"Sasuke-kun! Did losing your eyesight because of overusing your mangekyo sharingan teach you nothing?" Sakura watched him almost disappointed. "Your eyes are a precious gift, but you have to take care of it and you have to take care of yourself. How are you going to revive your clan if your eyesight fails you on a mission and you end up killed?! What am I going to do if that happens? Please, Sasuke-kun, you can confide in me, you can trust me. You don't need to be the almighty, undefeatable Uchiha heir in front of me because to me you're already more than enough." She gave him a small, gentle smile. Looking up at her and seeing the earnest oozing off of her like waves, Sasuke felt guilty yet again for not telling her. "Now, is there anywhere else it hurts? Any more injuries your pride has stopped me from healing?" Sasuke smirked at her wording.

"Hn," he grabbed a hold of her shoulder, gently dragging her down to rest on his lap. "You should look after yourself too, doctor. What would I do if the future mother to my children were to work herself to death before we were even married?" His smirk grew as the woman in his lap blushed furiously, looking away embarrassed.

"L-let's just finish the movie, Sasuke-kun," Sakura mumbled, not daring to look up at him again. "But afterwards you will have to tell me about your sharingan, I insist upon healing them properly." Sasuke rolled his eyes over his girlfriend's stubbornness, though if he said that he didn't like it, he would be lying. And so, as the teens yet again focused on the television, Sasuke ended up feeling quite content as he dozed off with an already sleeping girlfriend on his lap and a movie that had soon yet again reunited a couple of lovers.


End file.
